John Anthony Arcudi (1921-2012)
John Anthony Arcudi (1921-2012) Parents *Carmelo Arcudi (1889-1980) *Mary Carmela Passafiume (1899-1997) Obituary Mr. John A. Arcudi, 90, of Bridgeport, CT. passed away on Thursday, February 23rd at his home surrounded by loved ones. John Arcudi was born in Westport, CT on May 26, 1921. He was the son of Mary Passafiume and Carmelo Arcudi. Mr. Arcudi has been a CT resident is entire life. He attended Westport public schools, and graduated valedictorian from Staples High School in 1938. He received a scholarship to Yale University. He graduated from Yale University, Phi Beta Kappa, in 1942. He attended Yale Law School for one year before being drafted. Mr. Arcudi served in the US Army from 1942-45 in WWII as an Intelligence Officer where he worked directly under General George S. Patton and was privy to the planning of the D-Day invasion. He was awarded the US Legion of Merit as well as the French Croix de Guerre. After completing service to his country he was honorably discharged as a 2nd Lieutenant. He returned to New Haven and graduated Yale Law School. John Arcudi began the practice of law in Bridgeport in 1949. In 1951 he was the Democratic candidate for City Treasure. His law practice operated in downtown Bridgeport on Golden Hill Street for more than two decades. He practiced general law but specialized in labor and immigration cases. He was a stalwart advocate and champion for civil rights, immigrant rights, and the rights of the working man. In 1955 he was appointed Unemployment Compensation Commissioner by then Gov. Abraham A. Ribicoff. In 1975 he was appointed Workers Compensation Commissioner by then Gov. Ella Grasso. In 1977 he became Chairman of the Board of Compensation Commissioners for the State of CT. As Chairman, he codified all the Compensation laws for the state, and created the intra-agency appeals process. His work was a model for Worker's Comp Laws and was adopted by numerous states outside of CT. He retired from the Worker's Comp office in 1998 after nearly 25 years of service, and stayed on as a consultant until his illness. John Arcudi served as President of the Bridgeport Trinacria Society. He was the president of the Council of Italian American Societies which comprised 18 separate different segments of the Italian American community in the Greater Bridgeport area. He served as Chairman of the Bridgeport Library Board (and still retains the title of Director Emeriti of the Bridgeport Public Library.) He served as president of International Institute for three years starting in 1961. He was active in the organization of Bridgeport's yearly Columbus Day parade and chaired the Columbus Day Committee for the 500th anniversary of Columbus' arrival. John Arcudi was twice married, and twice divorced. He was predeceased by his first wife Evelyn Arcudi, and is survived by his second wife Isabella Bick. John Arcudi was a friend, advisor, and supporter to many. He was the beloved father, and is survived by his four children: Maxine Foster, Judith Silverstein, Steven Silverstein and Chris Arcudi. He was a beloved brother, and is survived by his six siblings: Bruno of Buffalo, NY, Joseph of Westport, CT., Rose Dimartino of Westport, CT, Anna Malootian of Waterford, CT, Elvira Ebling of Hershey, PA; and AngelaMcKelvey of Stratford, CT. Friends are invited to attend a funeral on Monday February 27th 9:30 AM from the Harding Funeral Home 210 Post Road East Westport, CT. and 10:00 AM In Assumption Church 98 Riverside Ave. Westport, CT. for a Mass of Christian Burial Interment will follow in Assumptions Cemetery on Greens Farms Road in Westport. The family will receive friends in the Funeral Home on Sunday February 26th from 2 to 5 PM. In lieu of flowers contributions can be made to the alz.org, Alzheimer's Foundation alzfdn.org, Cure Alzheimer's fund curealz.org or to The Southern Poverty Law Center splcenter.org. Category:Non-SMW people articles